Life expectancies are rising and diverse athletic activities are becoming increasingly available to people of all ages. Accordingly, the number of people suffering current minor injuries, the number of people living with chronic joint ailments, and the number of people facing the possibilities of sports-related injuries are ever increasing.
Many braces for disposition on an arm or leg are available to aid such people. However, most available braces and joint-support accessories are complex, unattractive, and uncomfortable. There are braces for preventing joint motion or for maintaining a particular joint position. Typical such braces, having hard-shell or rigid beam components, are not typically conveniently adjusted with regard to forces and resulting pressures applied to an arm or leg and with regard to a comfortable fit. There also are braces for use in supporting active joint motion. These braces generally include binding arrangements that tend to apply circumferential forces to an arm or leg and adversely affect blood flow and circulation.
A demand therefore is growing for one or more braces that improve upon the braces currently available.